Making a Change
by ItachiDream
Summary: Elizabeth Lunar witnessed her parents murder and have realized her pyschic ability. She's now fifth teen when unfortunate circumstances bring her to Evra, Darren, and Creepsly. Read to find out what she does to defy Destiny and save her new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I got around to posting this. My 1st ever cirque du freak fan fic. Hope u enjoy! Starts after 3rd book, before 4th book.**

**Disclaimer: The Cirque du Freak series belong to Darren Shan, not me sadly.**

**Prologue**

**Liz's POV**

I was walking through the streets of some city, it's not like I really cared all that much of where I was going, when I saw a newspaper article with a familiar face on the cover. So I pulled up my scarf, pulled down on my hat, and walked toward the stand.

"Can I help you miss?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, can I have one of those newspapers?"

"Sure thing. That will be fifty cents."

"Thanks." I said as I walked away. The girl on the cover had light brown eyes, long black hair, and pale skin. I began to read the article.

_Search for Elizabeth Lunar has Ended._

_About two years ago, James and Samantha Lunar were found dead in their California house. The reason and culprit behind the killings have not been discovered. All we know is that the couple's daughter, Elizabeth, who was thirteen at the time, has been missing since the murders. There has been no ransom or clue of any kind of her where about. Police had just announced yesterday that they have ended the search presuming that Elizabeth is dead by now. The Lunar family refuses to make any comments on the tragic murder or the mysterious disappearance._

That sounded just like the family to keep their mouths shut and not even care if one of them is killed or another is missing. It's a good thing I didn't run to them after my parents' murder. Like they would even take me in after they disinherited my dad for marrying my mom.

Whatever, it's not like I'm living the worse life on my own. I get to travel and see new places. I was able to travel to all of these places because one of my old friends knew how to make fake documents, don't ask me how, and made me a fake pass port and birth certificate after the incident. She also gave me some money and food, not like I didn't have any, and has kept her mouth shut about what happened to me. Luckily, since the police have given up the search on me, I won't have to worry too much about disguising my face in public anymore.

My name is Elizabeth Lunar. My friends used to call me Liz, or Lizzie though. I'm about fifth teen, and have been in hiding since I was thirteen. The reason why I don't go to live with my mom's family is because one, all of them died already some way or another, and two, the man who killed my parents threatened to kill me after killing off all of my friends if I told anyone about what had happen.

The culprit behind my parents' murder, my cousin John. Reason why, my parents found out that he got some poor girl present and he didn't want the rest of the Lunar family to find out and disown him. So I've been on my own now since I've left San Francisco. Do I hate my cousin? Hell yeah I do! Do I cry for my parents? Who the hell wouldn't?! Do I so my feelings to others? No. Never. I wouldn't allow it.

Oh, before I forget, I'm kinda psychic. Before you say, "OMG! Just like Alice form Twilight!" or, "Shouldn't you be working for a circus?" or even, "Yeah right, there's no such thing as psychic." People can change the their fate, it's just that no one's really sure what they're supposed to do to change it, or for majority of the human population, doesn't even know their own fate. Two, I don't go selling my talent to get a quick buck. And three, yes I can see the future, but no more than about three possibly four years, can't choose when I have my visions, they normally only have to do with my life, and they are normally about something life changing.

"It's night already?" I whispered. Dam it! Lets get one thing straight, I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of what people on the streets do in the dark; and two, I'm in aback alley at the moment! Not good! Okay, I just have to calm down a bit, this keep my defense up and head to the hotel I'm staying at.

"Hey bitch!" a drunk man in about his mid forties yelled at me. Oh joy. "How about you join me for a drink?"

"No thanks." I pretty much hissed, "I don't drink."

"Come on, it will help you out."

"Help me out with what exactly?"

"Well, you probably won't be in as much pain when I fuck u in a few minutes." He laughed. Bastard!

"Bastard!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm right before I could run. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance bitch." He then began to put his free hand up my shirt, "This is just about to get fun." Think! Think! Before I end up pregnant with some rapist's kid.

"Let me go you whale humping chicken molester!"(1) That distracted him for just enough time for me to kick him down and run like hell. I somehow ended up in the park, but I still didn't stop running. The man was close behind.

"You're going to pay for that you hoar!" I then tripped on a branch, just my luck. The man turned me over and got on top of me. "Your soon gonna regret not accepting my offer for a drink." He then began to kiss me while his hand went to unbuttoning my pants. I tried to push him off, but he was almost like steel. Like magic, the weight from the man's body disappeared. My mind was set to thanking God for a moment before I turned to see what happened.

When I turned my head, the rest of my body felt paralyzed, I saw a man in red holding the man who tried to rape me by the throat. A boy about me age with dark brown hair, and another with green hair and scales, also about my age, ran over to me. "Miss, are you okay?" the brown hair boy asked. Hm, I was almost raped just now, do you think I'm okay!

"Tell me where it hurts?" the scaley boy asked. I couldn't speak. I'm not sure if it was because I was badly hurt, or just too terrified, but I couldn't get myself to say anything.

"If I ever get the slightest idea that you are hurting any innocent being ever again, so help me, I'll personally deliver your death in the most painful and brutal way!" The man in red growled. He then dropped the drunk and watched him run away. The man in red then told the two boys something and picked me up. Before I realize what was going on, we were both at some sort of campground for a circus. "You'll be safe here." The man smiled at me.

"Name?" I finally said.

"Larten Creepsly. And yours?"

"Liz." Everything then went black.

**(1) whale humping chicken molester is something that one of my friends says when she gets really pissed.**

**So what did u think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Cirque du Freak series belong to Darren Shan, not me sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

**Liz's POV**

_I was standing in the forest with Larten and that dark haired boy. Larten spoke, "Are you sure about this Liz? Once you become a vampire, there's no going back."_

"_Yes." He then cut the tips of our fingers and pressed his against mine. The pain was too much, I was about to fall._

"_Darren!" Larten commanded, "Hold her up!"_

I slowly opened my eyes. It wasn't a dream I just had, it was a vision. So the man who saved me was a vampire, figures. I began to look around the room, or should I say tent, that I was in. There were two other beds, two backpacks, not including mine, and a snake. A SNAKE! Calm down Liz, it's not looking at you and it's not coming this way.

I looked down to find my tennis shoes besides my bed, and me still wearing the same red tang top and jeans from last night. Normally a girl would freak out if they were almost raped the previous night and are now in a strange room or tent. But this wasn't the case, I knew that from my vision that I could trust this Larten fellow, after all, he did save me last night and I will eventually show him my trust be letting me turn him into a vampire. Reason I'm not freaking out about the vampire thing is because if I'm going to be turned anyway, why not make a fuss over it.

So I finally got up and put on my shoes. I should probably take a look around. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the bright light when I stepped out. When everything wasn't so blurry, I saw a bunch of people cooking and moving stuff around. That's right; Larten brought me to a circus.

"This is so cool!" I cheered. I took only one step and I tripped over something, or should I say someone. The person that I tripped over was very sort and a hood covered up his face. "Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to trip over you or" The short person walked away. "Hey, haven't anyone ever told you not to ignore a person when they're talking to you?!"

"Forget about him, you don't want any of them to pay attention to you." A boy laughed. When I turned I saw that it was the green scaly guy from last night. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." I blushed, for a scaly guy he was pretty cute, "Oh, my name is Elizabeth Lunar, but you can call me Liz or Lizzie."

"Evra Von."

"Von what?"

"Just Evra Von."

"Oh, sorry. Um, can you tell me where Larten is?"

"Yeah, but later. Right now we should get some breakfast. Mr. Tall said something about you joining our family."

"Mr. Tall?"

"The leader of this circus. Oh," Evra stopped for a moment and began chuckling like you do when you're trying to scare someone, "welcome to the Cirque du Freak. Muhaha!"

"Wait, I thought those were banned."

"Well yeah, but this is like those other circuses when the freaks as we're called are locked up in cages and are laughed at. I should know, seeing that Mr. Tall was the one who saved me from one of those circuses."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Didn't your parents do something though?"

"No, once my parents saw my skin, they well, they left my at an orphanage. I was eventually sold to another circus owner who whipped me everyday and only feed me minimum requirement to survive." I stopped. "Liz?"

"I'm sorry, I thought that I had a bad life, seeing that my parents were killed right in front of me. But you, you were abandoned and tortured. It's not fair." Evra placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled."

"Sure I had a tough start, but now I'm here at the Cirque du Freak and I couldn't me happier. You're going to see. I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends, especially since we're sharing a room."

"What?!" I blushed.

"Yeah, most of the people here are usually in a tent in a group of three. It's organized my gender and age, but since all the other girls are already in a group, Mr. Tall put you with me and Darren."

"Darren?"

"Yeah, the other boy who helped you last night. You can meet him and the others while we eat breakfast."

* * *

Evra grabbed my arm lightly and started running towards a group of people sitting on logs in a circle. "Hey everyone," Evra grinned, "This is Liz, the newest member of the circus." Everyone then introduced themselves and welcomed me.

"So Liz, are you good at anything?" Darren asked innocently, "Like chores, everyone has a few chores here, less if you're gifted. Are you gifted?"

"What?! Gift?! I have no gift! Why would you think that?!" everyone started laughing.

"Man Liz, you must be like the worse liar alive!" laughed Hans Hands.

"What's your power?" Evra asked.

"You're not going to believe me." I almost whispered.

"Come on, tell us." Darren pleaded.

"Well, I um am sorta, well, psychic." I shouldn't have said that. Well, at least I knew that they believed me, all of them began asking questions like, "For how long?" "Can you also read minds?" "Did you see yourself joining us?" "Can you tell me my future?" Truska made them calm down and told them to ask me one question at a time, and to let me ask questions as well.

"What's your latest vision?" Darren asked.

"You're a vampire." I whispered.

"How did you know that? And how is that a vision?"

"I saw that Larten fellow turning me into a vampire, with the passing of blood through the fingers, and you were there as well. So I assumed you were also a vampire."

"Wait," Gertha said, "So you're also going to be a vampire?"

"That's what I saw, but I didn't see the whole thing so who knows for sure."

"That is quite an amazing ability you have." A man said. When I turned I saw Larten still dressed in red, and a very tall man who I presumed was Mr. Tall. "I suppose that means you have another apprentice Larten." I looked at Evra, he seemed sad. Wonder why.

"Um, thanks for saving me."

"Mr. Crepsley, does this mean that she's going to travel with us?" Darren asked, Evra seemed to look more depressed.

"Yes, that is if she wish." Lar, I mean Mr. Crepsley smiled at me.

"Um, sure, but if it's okay, I'll like to hold off on that for a little bit."

"Of course."

"Now Miss Lunar, can you cook?" Mr. Tall asked.

"Sorta."

"Very well then, you'll help out with the cooking and assist Evra and Darren with their chores."

"Sure thing."

"Liz," Evra walked over to me with two plates filled with sausages and eggs, "I got you some breakfast."

"Thanks." When I turned I realized that Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall were gone. "Where did they"

"Liz, Evra" Darren said, "how about we eat in the tent, so we could get to know more about you Liz." Evra and I nodded. We spent the next hour telling jokes and stories to each other. It wasn't hard to tell that I was going to be good friends with both of them. We all had one true thing in common, besides from the fact that we were different from other humans; we had nowhere family to go to outside of the circus. Darren's family thinks he's dead, Evra was abandon by his, and mine was killed or wouldn't accept me.

* * *

Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley eventually walked in. "It's good to see that you're enjoying yourselves." Mr. Tall grinned, "But it is now time to get ready for the show. Darren, Evra, you know what to do." Evra and Darren nodded and left. I went to follow them, but Mr. Crepsley stopped me.

"We need to talk." We both sat down and he continued, "So you saw yourself being turned by me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you know when or why?"

"I'm not quite sure why, but I looked about the same as I do now, and my visions don't normally extend beyond two possibly three years from the date I saw it."

"I see. You realized that you'd have to drink blood."

"Yeah, but I had to eat animals fresh a few times after I ran away."

"Ran away from what?"

"Well, my parents were killed two years ago." I didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm sorry, that must have been tragic for you. But why didn't you go to live with any of your other relatives?" I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Because," I almost growled, "even if I wanted to live with them, all they'll do is give me a very small fraction of the money they have for me to get lost and never to speak of my family background to anyone!" Great, I just yelled at my future mentor.

"I'm very sorry," his eyes were filled with sympathy, "Your life have not been an easy one."

"No, I'm sorry, I know that you'll be my mentor but yet I still yelled at you."

"It's alright," he smiled, "now come, all though you can't be in it, you should watch the show."

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Cirque du Freak series belong to Darren Shan, not me sadly.**

**Chapter 2**

**Liz's POV**

"When they wake up?" I asked. Truska nodded. It was early morning, and I and half of the girls in the cirque were armed with water guns, and water balloons. It was time for payback; two days ago, Darren, Evra, and a bunch of other guys in the cirque were playing football when I asked if I could join. Hans Hands told me that sports were no place for girls, gust pissing me off and the rest of the girls in the cirque. So Truska and me went into town yesterday and purchased three hundred water balloons and seventy-five water guns.

If you ever seen the Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan, you probably remember the scene when the American twin and her friends sabotage the other twin's cabin, well this was pretty much the same. We took all the guys' shaving cream, excluding Mr. Tall, and poured them all over the floors of the tents. We also stole all of their shoes and poured water all over the ground. It was now seven a.m., time for the wake up call.

"Gertha, will you do the honors?" I asked while passing her the megaphone.

"It would be my pleasure. EVERYONE GET UP NOW!" THUMP! We could hear them falling and calling out, "Who the hell did this?!" and, "Where the hell are my shoes?!" The guys finally walked outside of their tents.

"Attack!" I screamed. All the girls, including myself, began throwing our water balloons or firing our squirt blasters 2000.

"So that's how it's going to be." Darren laughed. All the guys began charging at us. It was battle of the freaks. I was refilling my water gun, when Evra snuck up behind me and grabbed my wrists. I fell backwards with him close behind. He kept trying to get the water gun out of my hands, but that's hard to do when both of us were laughing so much. He than began tickling me. Oh why did I admit to Darren and him my ticklish spot?

"I surrender, I surrender!" I laughed. Evra then tried to help me up, but I sorta slipped on the water gun and began rolling down the small hill into the forest.

"Oh Liz, come out come out wherever you are." He called. I began crawling through the forest. There was no way I would surrender so easily. After a few minutes, I could no longer hear Evra's footprints. As soon as I stood up, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my eyes.

"Evra! This is going a bit too far!"

"Who's Evra, your boyfriend?" the voice of a demon laughed.

"J John?"

"Long time no see Lizzie. It's ironic of how similar the circumstances are when we meet in. It seems only yesterday that I you watched my from behind a couch strangle every last bit of life out of your precious mother's body." He then pushed me to the ground. All I did was whimper. "Until we meet again Lizzie." He laughed. Wait, did he say similar circumstances?! I looked up.

* * *

**Evra's POV**

I had just given up the search for Liz; she probably sneaked back up to camp by now. Everyone was still going on with the water battle. I found Darren and asked, "Have you seen Liz?"

"No, not since you challenged her." Was she planning on sneaking up on both of us or something?

"Ahhhhhhh!" a girl screamed.

"Liz!" Darren and me called.

"Everyone," Mr. Tall shouted, "we must stop this game and find Liz immediately." Everyone began running into the forest. Darren searched with me. Liz screamed again, making it a lot easier to find her. She was curled up on the ground crying.

"Liz!" Darren and I called. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to a spot just behind a couple of trees. Darren walked over there.

"Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Tall, we need you here immediately!" he screamed. I left Liz's side for a moment to see what hat scared her so much. I almost puked at the site. There was a man hung from the tree by his neck, if that were all, he was obviously stabbed in numerous places, he had no clothes on besides from his boxers, and his eyes were cut out. I ran right back to Liz and began rocking he almost.

"Don't worry Liz," I whispered, "Mr. Tall will have this taken care of soon." Unfortunately for Liz, have the cirque followed our voices and saw her in her miserable state. They all started asking questions like, "What happen?" "Liz, are you okay?" "Did some one hurt you?" It wasn't until Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley came when they finally saw the body.

"Everyone, please return to camp and begin packing." Mr. Tall commanded. He then began cutting the man down. Mr. Crepsley walked over to us.

"Darren, Evra, wait with Mr. Tall, this isn't a safe place to be alone right now. I'll carry Liz back up to camp." He then flinted away.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Mr. Crepsley had carried me back to camp. Everyone was already packing up when we got there. He carried me to my tent and began spitting at the wounds I got from falling down and crawling through the forest. Darren had told me that vampire's spit healed the wound quicker.

"Liz," he sighed, "I know you must still be in shock, but did you see what happened?" I nodded. "Will you please tell me?" I began bursting out tears as I hanged to his shirt almost as it was what was keeping me alive. "Liz."

"It was him!" I sobbed, "My cousin John, he first killed my parents and threatened to kill me, now he killed another man!"

"Do you know why?" I shook my head. I didn't recognize the victim in the slightest. Mr. Crespley then began petting my hair, like my father used to do to me when I was scared or sad. "It's okay Liz, you're safe here, I promise." After a few minutes like that, I finally began to fall asleep.

**I was going to wait about another week to type this, but I just got the Darren Shan saga #2 in Japanese 2day. So Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Cirque du Freak series belong to Darren Shan, not me sadly.

**BOLD MEANS IMPORTANT**

**Sorry that I haven't posted so long ^_^* But I will hopefully be quicker with the next chapter. But I do request you help, I posted a poll on my page asking which fanfic will you like me to continue because I have so many ^_^* So if you can vote on my page, THAT WILL BE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Liz's POV**

Ever since I saw the corpse my cousin left behind, I've been gravely sick. I've been puking around the clock and it feels like I'm being stabbed every time I move my limbs. Darren and Evra try to cheer me up and tell me that my screams and puke doesn't bother them, but I know they're lying. Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall check on me every hour, and when she's not performing or sleeping, Truska takes care of me.

"Chow time!" Evra laughs as he walks into the tent. He's carrying two trays completely stacked with food. "Here you go!" He puts one of the trays on my lap. "We need to get your energy back up."

"Thanks," I whispered while attempting to smile, "You didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure."

"Evra?"

"Yeah Liz."

"Where's Darren?"

"Darren is talking to Mr. Crepsley right now. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you and Darren seem like such good friends that it's strange to see you separated." No one talked for a moment.

"Liz," Evra's voice was barely above a whisper, "do you really want to be a vampire?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You do realize that once you become a vampire, you would stay young for a long time while I grow older with every passing minute?" That's right, I'll only age by one year every five years, and then ten when I become a full vampire.

"Evra, I already predicted it, so it's going to happen."

"I understand."

"Wait! I know, you could ask Mr. Crepsley to change you to."

"That wouldn't work. Snake's blood is poisonus to vampires. No vampire would be stupid enough to try to change me."

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, it was." I then saw him smile, "That's something I would expect from Darren, but from you?!"

"Glad I amuse you." After about a minute of laughing I realized that I could trust Evra with anything, "Hey Evra."

"What is it?"

"The corpse we found last week, I know who killed him."

"Really? Who?"

"My cousin, John. He killed my parents two years ago after they found out about his love affair, and he then threatened to kill me."

"Liz. Does Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley know?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to trust that they'll protect us. That's why we're all here, for protection from others. After I was born, my parents were so disgusted of me that they left me at an orphanage where the other kids picked on me because of the way I looked. I was later sold to an evil circus owner who put me in a cage and had people pay to stare, laugh, and even throw trash at me. One day Mr. Tall came, when the evil man trued to sell me to him, Mr. Tall strangled him and released me from my cage. I then joined the cirque du freak."

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I was trying to get you to cry, I was just trying to explain that here at the cirque, everyone looks out for one another. So come on, lets get you some sun light now!"

* * *

**One Week Later**

Things are starting to get back to normal at the cirque. Well, as normal as a traveling circus of freaks can be anyway. I'm no longer sick and Mr. Crepsley left some evidence, though he refuse to tell me how he got it, and an anominus letter at the local police station, enough to prove John guilty of my parents and that man's murder. Things were beginning to look up. I'm now walking around the perimeter of the cirque looking for foxes. I've always had a strange love for foxes, never figured out why though.

"H…help me." A weak voice called. I followed the voice running farther away from the cirque.

"Hello," I called, "is anyone here."

"Well," an evil voice laughed, "I'm here." Before I could even scream for help, he gagged me and threw me to the ground. Everything went black.

**Please Review! Also, just in case you didn't read my note at the top, I NEED to know what fanfic you will like me to continue. Don't worry, I will get to them all eventually, but I need to know which one you will like to post sooner. So please after you post a review (pretty please) go to my page to vote on your favorite fanfic that you can't wait for me to update. The fate of when my fanfics will be updated is up to you young padowon. ITACHI OUT!**


End file.
